


Kyoya, NO!

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Cradle 'verse [27]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flame Active Character(s), M/M, POV Hibari Kyouya, Squalo is so DONE with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Set a while afterMayhem and Terror.





	Kyoya, NO!

The thing about his ‘thing’ with Belphegor is that it's helped him understand what he wants, and what he wants right now is to know what it feels like to _finally_ surprise the adult Sky that’s taken him, and his Sky, in and kept them safe for the last few years. And getting Squalo back for the bucket of ice water is just a pleasant bonus.

He picks his moment; things have been calm, so no-one is on high alert, and he doesn’t have the the need to stand guard over his Sky prickling at his instincts.

With two _very_ kinky Adult Mists in the household, he's surprised how easy it is to use Mist Flames to spy on the Sky who heads the Family. Someone needs to do _something_ about it, but not him and not now, when he wants to take advantage of the oversight. Not when said loophole in the household protections means he can watch Squalo take Dino apart and turn him into a puddle of well-pleasured Sky. However, it’s fucking inconvenient that Belphegor's on a mission, because the only thing that would make this even _more_ fun to watch would be to push the Storm Officer to his knees and then fuck his throat in time with the Rain Officer's thrusts.

* * *

"Voooiii, What the fuck, Kyoya?" Squalo comes awake with a yell, and it's just as well he's already tied Dino up with his own whip, and he's just about to impale himself on Squalo's cock. The way the older Rain jerks drives his cock home, abruptly, and he hisses in pleasure and settles into the cradle of the Rain’s hips. The swordsman’s head smacks back into his pillow, and he catches the slight whimper from the Rain, before Squalo composes himself again. "Fuck. I knew I shouldn't have let those two give you guys the Talk without fucking supervising. You have to fucking _ask_ before you sit on a man's cock. You're barely fucking legal, and I have a partner already, Kyoya, if that wasn’t fucking obvious from whose bed I’m in." He tenses around the cock in his ass and prepares to fight back in case the older Rain decides to throw him out of the bed. The swordsman’s cock feels _very_ good, and he doesn’t want this to end too soon.

"I don't mind being shared by you and your Sky." He captures the Rain Officer's flesh-and-blood hand, and Squalo eyes him warily. He presses two of the Rain’s fingers into the other hole he'd made. “I _adapted_ things so it would be possible, after all.” He caught the flash of lust in the Rain’s eyes, and grinned.

"Voooiii. Words, Kyoya. Before the fucking. Not _during_ it." He doesn’t get what the Rain was complaining about; It felt good, so why wasn’t he just enjoying it?

"Your cock was hard and I wanted to fuck. What else matters?" The same expression crossed Squalo’s face that he wore when he and Bel had decorated the entrance to the compound with the blood and entrails of a particularly stupid freelancer, and he _almost_ wanted to giggle.

"Squalo? Kyoya?" Dino's voice is sleepy, and then there's a flare of Sky Flames as the blonde realises he's tied up and he snarls as the whip unties itself from around Dino’s wrists in response to the flare. He'll just have to find a way to _actually_ bind the Sky.

"Apparently Bel wasn't enough to feed Kyoya's new appetites and he came - ah - looking for more playmates, Dino. Woke up to him attempting to impale himself on me." He smirks, and if he can't bind the Sky, well, there's all sorts of sneaky things he can do with Cloud Flames, and he swamps the two carnivores he wants to fuck him with his Flames, and propagates the desire and lust he can feel simmering in _both_ of them.

"Idiot Cloud." He's not complaining. Not at all. Not with the way Squalo now has him under him and is fucking his ass _furiously_. "That sort of trick will get you fucked to death if you're not careful." He could enjoy that. And he doubted it would kill him; Skull had shown him how to use his Flames to heal. Dino shoved at his Rain, and Squalo shifted reluctantly, and then his ass was so full that it _hurt_ \- but in the _best_ possible way. He'd thought they'd go for one hole each, but both of them - and Dino’s cock was _not_ small - had just crammed themselves into his ass.

"Should have known you had a masochistic streak, Kyoya. Hold on to me, and your safe word is Namimori if it gets too much." He nods, and then Rain Flames have him limp, and Sky Flames have him eager to please, and the two adults work him on their cocks, using his body for their pleasure. It’s at _his_ instigation, and he can feel their palpable lust, fuelled by his own Flames, focused on him, coaxing both of them into staying hard, even after they fill his body with cum. He feels hollow and empty and whines when Dino extracts himself from his ass, and the Sky shifts him on Squalo's cock, until his back is to Squalo's front, and there's a flash of Storm Flames, and then he finds himself _begging_ as Dino drives his enormous cock into the second - so far untried - opening he'd created. He’d underestimated the Sky’s size, and as a result that opening was far too small for what was being forced into it, but like his ass gave, it gives, and he cums again as Dino completely sheathes himself in the illusory passage. "Such a pretty, submissive Cloud." He tried to bite him for calling him pretty, but the Sky distracts him by starting to move, and his attention is wholly absorbed by the way the massive cock feels - it’s stimulating the entire, incredibly sensitive illusion, and he's almost insensate with the resulting pleasure. "Just how complete is that illusion, Kyoya? How long can you hold it, and how much abuse will it take?"

He squirms, but Squalo holds him in place, prevents him attempting to make Dino do _anything_. "Not going anywhere, brat. Not until we've worn out what you've provoked, or you safe word." He tenses his abdominal muscles, testing how much he could do, and both men hiss in pleasure. "That you can keep doing, brat." He snaps his teeth, and Dino laughs, withdraws, and then drives his full length into him, punching the air out of his lungs, and sending an insistent spike of pleasure up his spine. He'd need to retain access to this bed; this was thoroughly pleasurable, though was definitely only for when he was feeling _very_ submissive. But when he was - he shivered in pleasure at the way he was being used - it would be very, very pleasant to 'persuade' the two of them to fuck him until he lost the ability to maintain the real illusion he was using.

"Don't know how long or how much." He slurs his answer to Dino, high as a kite on his own biology. "And not functional enough for spawn. Not yet, anyway. Need Mukuro to reach puberty -" Dino slapped his hand over his mouth before he could finish the sentence, he assumed because thinking about the Estraneo was going to make them all go soft. Not that he needed to worry about going soft; it wasn't his cock that his current bed partners were enjoying the existence of.

The other two exchange a look, and then he's sprawled on Dino's chest, the cock in his faux-cunt hard, and if anything _even_ bigger than it had been, and that made an idea spark in the back of his head. The change in the position, and in who was fucking him and where - his ass was only lubricated with their cum, and Dino was occupying most of the available space in his abdomen - had him howling his pleasure to the entire Villa; fuck, he hadn't realised that the Rain Officer was a marksman in bed, too. The rough, dry friction and the unrelenting stimulation of his prostate had his muscles spasming erratically. "You're a damn good fuck, Kyoya."

He preened, and attempted to clench around the cocks in his body. Not that his body particularly complies; he's too well used and too well pleasured at this point to have much conscious control left, but the illusion is still intact, and he's _thoroughly_ enjoying this. "He _really_ is. Mhmmm. Kyoya, are we going to have to deal with Belphegor having a tantrum about you crawling into our bed?"

"Bite him to death if he does." He's still slurring, and Dino arches, and presses him down onto his cock more firmly, and he feels the illusion stretch, and bulge as the Sky cums, and then he whines as the cock softens and slips free. Squalo fucks him hard, rutting into his loose ass, and there's a second load of cum, and he's pinned to the mattress, and viciously subdued with Rain Flames so that the two older Flame Users can cuddle him and fall sleep with him trapped in place.

Not that he’s actually complaining, despite their crowding and mmmm. He’s going to have to try napping on Tsuna and Takeshi if Sky and Rain Flames made it this easy to sleep - he yawned and allowed himself to be tucked between the two older men. He does grumble when Dino uses him as a pillow, but there's a sleepy: "Fuck you more in the morning, Kyoya. Fun tricks to teach you when we're all more awake." and he can stay put for a promise like _that_.


End file.
